YuGiOh Take OUts EXTREME!
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: Ive stolen the outtakes from WB's SECREAT VAULT! MWAHAHAH! ((not really but work with me here...)) Sorry if this looks familar, im reuplaoding it, newist chapter soon to come!
1. And so it begins

Weird announcer guy from DragonBallZ: And Now to welcome the newest authoress to the Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction.net section, AAAAAANNNNNGGGGGEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!

****

*Spot light goes on and confetti comes out of the air*

Wreastling Announcer: LETS GET READY TO RRRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!

*theme music for LA lakers starts playing and the crowd cheers. Spotlight moves around the floor and glitter is coming down now*

Angel: *runs out in baby blue basket ball uniform. Her brown/gold hair is tied back in a ponytail with her bangs over her icy blue eyes. She is dribbling a basket ball in one hand and making a victory sign with her fingers* OOOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WHO'S DA BOMB!?!? WHO'S DA BOMB!?!?!

*Crickets are heard in the backround*

Angel: *sweatdrop* errrrr… hello? Aw man, My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I already chased all my fans away… *regular lights flash on. Angel stands there holding the basket ball under one arm. She looks alittle angery, but then smiles* Hey everyone! I'm Angel! Authoress extreme!! Now this is going to be my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic so it might be bad, okay? I thought I start of with a humor fic cause that's what my friends say I'm best at…. So please review, and flame all you want! I enjoy hearing how improve my work, even you hurt my feelings.. *sniff sniff* 

Seto Kaiba: *stands there and clear throat, Angel looks at him confused* Good God, what is she going to do to us?

Joey: I have no idea but fer som' reason I'm fearin' fer my life.

Angel: *gets angery* Exactlly What gives you the Idea that I am going to toture You all?!?

Tristan: Have you read your DragonBall Z stories?

Yugi: You sent Vegeta and Goku to preschool and then they blew it up at the end!

Bakura: Then you wrote one about Vegeta killed at the end! *Yugi transforms in to Yami YuGi*

Yami YuGi: AND you killed the Rest of the Z Fighters!! 

Angel: HEY!! THAT WAS DRAMA!!

Everyone: Riiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhtttttt…..

Tea: Oh come on guys, she probly didn't do that!

*Vegeta comes in with crutches. One leg is fully bound in a cast and his right arm is in a cast in a sling. He has a black eyes and a bandage on his cheek. Goku wheels in after him. One leg is up on the wheel chair in a full cast and his other arm is in a cast. His head is fully bond in bandages. All the cast of YGO stare at them*

Vegeta: Run….while you still can…before its to…late….

Everyone: *gulp*

Goku: *Eyes are closed* NOO! NO NOT AGAIN! KEEP HER AWAY! 

Vegeta: *shakes his head sadly* He's tramatized for life… We've warned you about…HER!! *points a shakey finger at Angel, she is looking totally clueless* RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! GET THE CHILDERN OFF THE STREETS! IT LIVEES IT LLLIIIIVVVEEESS!! IT LIIIIIVVVVVEEEESSSSSSSSS!! *Vegeta and Goku run (and wheel) out screaming insanley*

Angel: *laughs nevously* Oh come on! You guys don't belive that do you?!? *looks around to find the whole YGO cast gone.* HEY! GET BACK HERE! *runs after them.* THIS IS CRULE!! WHO WOULD DO THIS TO ME!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Some where secreat *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat: ((Angel's best friend, AKA Trunks' Saiyajin Princess)) *hands Vegeta and Goku money* Great job guys! Goku, that crying! Pricless!

Vegeta: Don't worry about it, We ruined her fic in the very beginning! My job is done!

Goku: YEAH! See if She sends me to preschool again!

All Three: MWAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAAHA! MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!MWAHHAA…

Goku: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH*cough* mwahahahah*cough cough* gahh Guys I'm choking! HELP! 

Cat & Vegeta: *try to help Goku stop choking*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 1)

Everyone is looking at Grampa's Blue Eyes White Dragon when Kaiba comes crashing through the door. He slams the brief case down on the counter and opens it revealing all the cards.

Kaiba: Listen old man, Ill trade you all these cards fr your Blue eyes White Dragon.

Granpa: No, Im sorry sonny, but no. This card holds a very specil place in my heart. It was givin to me by a very good friend. I could never trade it.

Everyone:….

Kaiba:….. *grabs the card and runs out the door*

Granpa: HEY! GET BACK HERE KID!! THEIFFF!!!!!

Joey: *sweatdrops* errrrr…. Was that sapose ta happen?

Director Angel (me!!): CUT! KAIBA! GET BACK HERE! Some one Go get KAIBA!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 8)

The thug is holding onto Mokuba's hand infront of the stadium. Evil Kaiba and YuGi are battling.

Thug: Give it up YuGi, your gonna lose to Kaiba and Pegasus is going to take over kaiba corp!

Mokuba: For the last time that's not my brother! Now let me go!

Thug: Yes it is! Now stay Quite!

Mokuba: I warning you….

Thug: Quite!

Mokuba: That's it! *kicks the Thug in the croch*

Everyone: Ohhh! 

Thug: *doubles over groaning in pain*

Joey: He's gonna fell that tommora…

Angel: CUT! Some one Get some ICE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 8)

Kaiba is having flashbacks of when he escaped Pegasus' thugs.

Thug #1: Come on Seto Kaiba, Master Pegasus wants to see you.

Thug #2: Yeah, he's gonna take ova your company!

Kaiba: You goons wont take me ALIVE! *he throws his breif case through the window and jumps out. Thugs shrug and walk away with Kaiba's deck. The scence goes to Kaiba hanging off the clliff*

Kaiba: Well that got rid of em. *trys to swing up but can* Guys this brief case is kinda heavy… *rock starts breaking* Uhhh guys? GUYS! This things gonna fall!! * Kaiba slips and falls tword the ocean* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *SPLASH* *kaiba dissipears in the ocean and rocks*

Angel: OMIGOD! CUT! SOMEONE GET THE COAST GUARD! *everyone rushes off trying to save Kaiba*

YuGi: I thought the rock was secure!

Tristan: *examing the rock* looks like some one cut it so it would be weak and unsupportive…

Angel: But who would do that…??? *Joey imedeatly hides a hammer and chizle behind his his back and and wistles innocently, backing away slowly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 8)

The scene when Evil Kaiba and Yugi are fighting.

YuGi: No, it's the blue eyes white dragon! It must be Kaiba.

Mokuba: NO Yugi! Don't belive it! That isnt my brother! I know he use to be evil, but he's changed! I know my brother. And that's him!

Yugi: Your right Mokuba. That isnt Seto Kaiba!

Joey: *bottum lip quivers and eyes grow big and watery*

Bakura: Joey, are you alright?

Joey: *burst out crying on Tea's shoulder*

Tea: *totally shocked* Joey! Whats wrong??!?

Joey: It's just…*sniff* All so.. *sniff* BEAUTIFUL!!! WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *tears stroll down his face as he covers his eyes*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Angel: Awwwwwww…… its cute but CUT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 8)

Kaiba is hanging off the cliff. (yet again!)

Kaiba: Alright that got rid of em…. *eyes start to water*

YuGi: Are you okay Kaiba?

Kaiba: Yeah, but I gotta sneeze! *trys to hold it back* Ahhhh-Ahhhhh-AHHHCHHOOOO! *hands slips and falss down to the ocean* NOOOOOOOO! *SPLASH* 

Angel: OMIGOD! NOT AGAIN! COAST GUARD!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: Okay! So that's chapter one! How'd you like it? I worked hard! Well, this isnt it, there is still more humor to come!!! 

Kaiba: *hopes in with crutches and cast around his leg* Not that… ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Angel: *laughs nervously* Come on! It wasent THAT bad for ya!

Kaiba: Does the cast say NOTHING TO YOU?!? 

Joey: I kinda liked it…. 

Kaiba: THAT'S CAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!

Joey: *shrugs* So?

Angel: *covers both of their mouths* Alright… enough. Im going to write more, so make sure you review!

Pegasus: *comes out of the shawdows with a baseball bat* Why havent I shown up yet?

Angel: *sweatdrops* Errrrrrr….. ARRRRGGGHHH! *runs away*

Pegasus: *Chases after her chucking his eyeball at her head*

Kaiba: GO PEGASUS!!

Annoying annoucer from DBZ: So, what will happen to Angel? Will she survive? Will Kaiba ever heal? Will Joey ever stop crying?!? Find out on the next episode of Drago- I mean Yu-Gi-Oh Outtakes EXTREAM!!!!


	2. And it keeps going

Angel:*Crawls slowly out of the shawdows * Is Pegasus gone? * stands up straighting herself out and dusting herself off* Well that was scary… man, what a psycho… Oh, HI Everyone! Its me again Angel! *aduence is heard groaning in the back round* I know you missed me! Hey, I checked out my reviews, and I wanna thank everyone soo much! That was great! And sorry about the spelling errors, my spell check isnt working. Oh yeah and Faral? Ill learn how to spell if you learn proper grammer, Its not "Learn to Spell" its, "Learn HOW to Spell". *grins* Well anyways I was thinking about what Kaiba said that he was allways getting picked on, so Im gonna try to lay off this time. 

Kaiba: *in the backround* YES!

Joey: DAMN!

Angel: Errr….riiiggghhttt.. Okay! Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 14)

Kaiba in a duel with Joey. 

Kaiba: Im sure we'll hear the fat lady sing anytime now,

Everyone: *turns to Teä*

Tea: JERKS! *storms off*

Angel: Cut! That wasent very nice!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 14)

Joey is dueling with Kaiba.

Joey : Don't worry Kaiba, Im a quick learner! Lay down the card, throw the disk. *throws the disc out and it hits kaiba off the forhead, knocking him out*

Angel: JOEY!!!

Joey: *innocently* What?

Angel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "What?!?" You just Knocked out Kaiba! AND I think you gave him a cuncushion! (how do you spell it?) 

Joey: I fail ta see the down side in this….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 6)

Yugi and Co. are walking away from Mako after eating his fish.

Mako: *grins* I laid my trap and you took the bait! *throws the harpoon and hit misses Joeys head by an inch and hits a tree*

Joey: YA SEA DUDDED MORON! CANT CHA AIM!?!

Mako: Sorry!!

Angel: Cut! Lets try that again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 6)

Once again, Yugi and company are walking away from Mako.

Mako: *grins* I laid my trap and you took the bait! *throws the hapoon but this time it hits YuGi in the foot, going right through the shoe*

Yugi: GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW! GET IT OUTTTT! GET IT OOOUUUUTTT!

Joey: *dives onto Yugi's foot trying to take the Harpoon out of it* Its Stuck!

Angel: Jesus Christ Mako! Where did you learn how ta AIM?!?

Mako: *laughs nervously* Ahh…woops!

Joey: *rips the harpoon from Yugi's foot* GOT IT!

Yugi: OWW! Oh God… *falls over backwards and faints* 

Angel: Medic!! Someone call an Ambulance! *muttering* We need to get a doctor on the set…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 6)

Yugi and Mako are dueling when Mako tells them about his father that got lost at sea.

Joey: Mako duels for his father while Yugi duels for his Granpa.

Tèa: Its all so intense!

Joey: ITS ALL SO SAD!! *Burst out crying yet Again*

Tristan: *glares at Angel*

Angel: What?!? What I do?!?

Tristan: Out of all the Joey's, YOU PICK THE SENSITIVE ONE!!

Angel: Oh shut up Tristan! Cut!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Episode 6)

Yugi's land got flooded and is now only an island

Yugi: OH No! All I have is an Island!

Joey & Tristan: *Comes out with tropical puffy arm shirts and tropical pants on. Joey has a parrot on his shoulder and Maraca's in his hand. Tristan has on a straw hat and bongo's*

Joey: *in a jamacan accent*Now we have no choice but to soften your hearts with a Tropical Jamacin Island Song!

Tristan: *thick jamican accent* Ya MON!

Everyone: *sweatdrops* uh…..

Tristan & Joey: *singing* Welcome to the Jamacan islands! Where everyone is happy and swell… We got wild birds and fruites now… and a place called Burger bell! We tan in the sun all morning. And then we party at night. It's a just a natural feeling! That we all cant fight…

Angel: *smacks forhead with hand in frustration* What did I do to deserve this??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: Alright! That's it for now! How do you like it? R/R!

Pegasus: *****comes freom shawdows again* where was I?!?

Angel: Oh shut up, youll come up in the Next chapter, I promise.

Pegasus: *puts down the bat* good. 

Angel: Well I- *gets interupted when a lawyer comes on the set and hands angel a bunch of papers* Whats this?

Lawer: This is from my client, Mr. Yugi Mutoh, He is suiing you.

Angel: *jaw drops* HES WHAT?!?!

Lawer: He got hurt on the set, he is now suiing you for all you have. I suggest you get a good lawyer, your gonna need it. *walks away laughing*

Angel: *stands there with papers in her hands, her jaw dropped* I cant belive this….

Pegasus: Tsk, tsk, that's what happenes when you don't put MaxiMillion Pegasus in your story.

Angel: *****glares at him* Stuff it, cyclops. *turns back to the crowd* sorry guys, it might be a day or two befor I write my new chapter-

Crowd: *shouts of joy and cheers* YAAHHOO! YIPPE! FREEDOOMMM!!

Angel: *slams head agenst the wall* why do I even bother…?

Annoucer Dude from DBZ: Will Angel get all her money taken away? Will she everr stop hurting the YuGiOh cast? Will Pegasus ever been in her story? Most important of all, if she does lose her job, Will I get fired?!?! Find out on the next episode of YuGiOh Take Outs EXTREME!!!!! 


End file.
